YP MOVIE/Part 1
Hornbok, and Syla teleport into Azmuth's labs. They approach Azmuth as he stands looking over the rest of the planet. Several other Galvan including Derrick are working in the rest of the lab, either cleaning up or carrying things from one place to another. Azmuth: Is it over? Is Rigon defeated? Hornbok: It is... The Elite are captured and we come here seeking advice on how to lock them up. Azmuth: It will take years to rebuild... As the planets begin to move out of alignment, we thankfully move into a time of peace... But it will never be the same... Hornbok: Azmuth, advice? Azmuth: Keep them separated... I wouldn't put any of them at Incarcecon... Lotin should go to the highly secure Northern Plumber Prison... Ra'ol Set can go to Azalonian Penitentiary, the others you'll just have to figure out on your own... Hornbok: Thank you Azmuth... Azmuth: And a warning if I may... Hornbok: Yes? Azmuth: It is coming... Hornbok: What is coming? stands looking at Hornbok but does not move. Hornbok: Right... Paradox, perhaps we should go? Paradox: Of course... teleports the three of them out of Galvan Prime and back to Fellson City. He walks right up to Ivada, Paper, Sci, Toon, Bink, Kali, Future Paper, and Future Toon. Ivada: The Azalonians have already submitted their rebuilding plans to us... Once we review they can begin... Hornbok is still intent on making Azalon the galactic capital... Hornbok: Indeed I am... Azalon has the best government in the entire galaxy... You've seen it in action... With the whole Galactic Peace Council fiasco, I've been promoting the idea of a new galactic unity group which has elections to determine which country serves as the chairmen... The GPC is considering the idea, but they don't like it very much, especially because I think Azalon would be the best choice... They don't... Paper: Can we get on with the mission at hand? Hornbok: Yes... All of you, minus Ivada, are going to escort Ra'ol Set to Azalon... Take him to the Penitentiary on the planet and then head to the government complex and ask to meet with Scorn. I believe you remember him... Paper: We do... Hornbok: Okay... tosses a pair of energy cuffs at Paper. Hornbok: Get him out of his armor, place these on him and he shouldn't be much trouble at all... As long as no one knows we're planning this... Ivada: They shouldn't... Okay, then get going... camera cuts to the prison wing of the base. Paper opens up one cell. Ra'ol Set is inside, still in his magical bubble. Bink stands across from Ra'ol Set and then raises her hand towards him. Bink: Romra sih elbasid armor opens up as he falls out of it. The bubble open up and he falls out of the bubble, too. He slowly gets up and then jumps and tries to punch Bink. Bink: Riadim ni mih pots stops in midair and Paper rushes around him and places the energy cuffs on his arms. He drops to the ground as Paper locks the cuffs. Set: Can you at least tell me where I'm going? Paper: Azalonian Penitentiary... One of the most secure, well-guarded prisons in the galaxy... Designed for guys just like you... Set: I'm honored... Paper: Don't be... You'll be in there for the rest of your life... Set: Which is forever... Paper: So you'll be in there forever... Even better... begins to lead Ra'ol Set towards the hanger as Bink walks next to him and the armor in a bubble floats behind her. Toon is also walking next to Future Toon and Future Paper. Sci is walking next to Kali. Toon: It's good to not have the whole prophecy looming over our heads anymore... Toon: We're not out of the woods yet... We still have to keep an eye on Sci and Kali... Besides, we're stuck here anyway, so we might as well just wait for 24 years until we're sure the future has been fixed... Toon: Great... 24 more years of me... Toon: I don't know if I should be laughing, or be offended? Toon: Ha, I was just joking... Toon: Right... arrive in the hanger. Ra'ol Set walks onto the ship as one by one the members of the team follow. The armor in the bubble also goes onto the ship, but Bink places it in a storage tank. Sci: Are we good to go? has locked Ra'ol Set into a special cell on the ship. Paper: Toon, we can take off... Toon: Right away... ship begins to fly off as the people on the ship sit down and wait to arrive on Azalon. Kali: I can't believe you did it, Sci... Sci: I can't believe Hornbok is making us escort Ra'ol Set to Azalon... Can't he do that himself? I mean, it's not a difficult mission, but I've been looking forward to a break... Kali: And the nightmares? The visions? Sci: I haven't had a single one since we defeated him... It's... looks into Kali's eyes. Sci: Great... Kali: And you're not worried about anything...? Sci: Why would I be? Kali: I don't know... The prophecy is finally gone... Hopefully forever... Kali says this, Ra'ol Set looks at them and then grins. Paper walks up to him. Paper: I'm watching you Ra'ol... In fact we're watching all of the Elite... Set: Yes, but we know you're watching us... Paper: Well, you're defenseless and severely outnumbered, so I suggest not trying anything... Set: Since when have numbers been a problem to me? Besides, don't you think it's in my best interest not to try anything anyway? Paper: I'm done talking to you... presses a button and makes a thick metal wall come over the translucent door of the cell. He turns around and then walks over to Toon. Paper: How much longer? Toon: We're about to speed up right now, so I suggest sitting down... continues to fly the ship for a moment. Toon: Oh, and it will be just a couple more minutes... nods his head and then goes to sit down next to Bink. They hold hands as Toon presses a button on the ship and activates the warp drive. The ship goes zooming forward, and after a moment emerges with Azalon visible in the front window. Toon: Ah, I'll always remember how dark this place is... continues to fly the ship. They fly past the government building as the camera cuts to the ship landing outside of the penitentiary. Ra'ol Set walks out of the ship and is lead by Future Toon and Future Paper. The rest of the team follows them as the turn and begin to walk towards the penitentiary. One important looking figure walks up to them from the penitentiary and is followed by two guards. Paper: And you must be the warden? Warden: Indeed I am. My name is Torvak. Please call me Torvak and only Torvak... Now I'm fully aware of the one prisoner you have for me.. He is the most dangerous prisoner we've even had here, and so we've prepared a special cell just for him... Deep underground... Where it's almost 500 degrees... The cell will keep him safe at about 70 degrees, but if he tries to escape... Well let's just say I'm pretty sure he's smart enough not to try... Set: I can handle it... Torvak: No you can't... Even if you got out of the hallway with the cells in it, you would have to get up a 500 foot drop without the use of anything mechanical. And even if you got past that, there would be an army of thousands of guards waiting for you... The prison would go into lockdown... The temperature control would set the temperature to thousands of degrees in the hallways... You would die... Set: I am immortal... Torvak: Yes, but that doesn't mean your body can't burn to a crisp so that you're practically dead... Toon: I believe we're heard enough... You can take him in, right? Torvak: Do you not have time to tour our facilities... We enjoy the company... Paper: I'm sorry, but we really have to be going... Torvak: Dear plumber... This is not an invitation... Plumbers are silent for a moment. Paper: We can stay... If you make it quick... Torvak: Excellent... Kal, Kon, take the prisoner to his cell... Then return hear to pick up the prisoner's belongings. of the guards nods his head and then they both begin to escort Ra'ol Set into the prison. A few moments later, Torvak begins to lead the group into the prison towards his office. Torvak: Here at Azalonian Penitentiary, we house criminals from all corners of the galaxy and from all planets... We've had criminals from Salimore, Ranova, Froslan, Hitalbur, Enoma, Phoniphus II, Galvan Prime, and more... Sci: There are Galvan criminals? Torvak: We almost had a human once... Name was... Oh, if my memory serves... His name was... Oh I can't remem- Kali: Sydon... looks at Kali. Kali: His name was Sydon... Sci: Kali, how did you-- Torvak: Yes, Sydon... that's it... He was brought here after being arrested by the Plumbers for counts of treason against them... Sydon had been the first human Plumber... He was deployed to his own planet when they discovered that Rigon was hiding there... But it was Sydon who stole the Mirror of the Stars from Virton and gave it to Rigon.... His treason almost cost the Plumbers and he was almost locked up here, but he committed suicide before he was transferred... group enters Torvak's office. Torvak: And this is my office... Not much to see here... Onto the real prison... Sci: I think I'm going to stay behind... I don't like hot temperatures that much... Kali: I'm going to stay with him... In case something happens... Torvak: There has never been a breakout in the history of this prison... Kali: I'm still staying... Torvak: Very well... The rest of you are coming, correct? Paper: Correct... Torvak: The tour will be over with quickly... We'll be back in less than a half hour... group begins to walk out and then leaves. Kali throws her arms around Sci, but he isn't deterred. He looks angrily at the ground as Kali looks at him. Kali: Is something wrong? Sci: It's just... Why did you know about Sydon? Kali: I know who everyone is in the legends of Rigon... Sydon, Virton, Rigon, Athena, you, Po-- Sci: Okay, I get it... Why didn't I realize that? Kali: Well, now that we're alone... Sci: Kali, I don't know if... are silent for a moment. Kali and Sci look at each other. Sci: If... I just have a bad feeling about something... Kali: You want to talk about it? Sci: No, I'm just a little confused right now... Kali: About what? Sci: Kali, listen to me... You know that I like you but... Kali: Are you breaking up with me? Sci: I'm going with my gut, but... Kali: Sci... We love each other... Don't try to change that... looks into Kali's eyes for a moment and then widens his eyes. Sci: You're right... leans in and kisses Kali on the lips. The continue to kiss as the camera zooms out and eventually cuts to the group walking throughout the prison. Torvak: You may notice that recently... We have had very few prisoners... We cleared many out because Ra'ol Set was arriving, and we wanted the prison as empty as possible in case of an emergency... Many are over at local jails and small prisons... We're the only federally run prison, and as such we are the only one with mechanical doors and cells with varying security levels... stop at an empty cell and look into it. Torvak: For example, a clawed prisoner used to have this cell... If you were to look at the walls just after he was released, they would be scratched up from all his boredom, but our technology allows the walls to naturally fix themselves... They're made of a substance known as Allotanium... A bio-organic living metal that changes shape when exposed to vast amounts of heat... Toon: Hey kind of like Hornbok... Torvak: Hornbok is a Kraaho, correct? Kraaho are tungsten based life forms... They are very different... Toon: Well... Torvak: If Hornbok were exposed to large amounts of cold he would die. Not heat. It's very different. Paper: Yeah, can we get a move on... Torvak: Sure, why don't you guys just take a look at the... fine quality of this cell... I have to run to the bathroom... team begins to look at the inside of the cell as Torvak backs away and then turns around. He rushes for a device on the wall and then presses a button on it and makes the cell door of the cell the team is in close behind them. A small window opens up in the cell as Torvak looks inside. Paper: What are you doing? Torvak: Frankly I'm surprised you didn't realize I was playing you guys... We never give tours... Bink: But why are you doing this? Torvak: Lotin paid good money... He figured you would send one prisoner here so he had an outside operative contact me and strike a deal... Now good bye... closes the window and leaves the team to their cell. Toon: Paper can't you vibrate your molecules through the wall... Either Paper? Paper: I probably could, but it's a living organism though... Toon: So you can't... Bink: Maybe I can do something...? Rood eht nepo door doesn't move. Bink: Magic resistant... Paper: Okay, we can't just sit here... I've got to try... places his hands on the door. Bink places her hand on his shoulder. Paper turns to look at her. Bink: Be careful... Paper: Since when am I not careful? begins to vibrate his body fast. His hands begin to move through the door. His body goes all the way through and he ends up on the other side. Torvak is no where to be found. Paper: It worked... rushes over to the device and presses a button that opens the door. The team begins to walk out of the cell. Paper: Okay, now let's find Sci and Kali... Then we have to find Ra'ol Set... Set: Or I can just find you myself... Toon: You don't have any armor... Set: I am sufficient... blasts white energy at the recruits as they scatter. Set: Crystals, remember? continues to blast white energy at the recruits. Paper speeds for and then jumps, kicks off the wall and tries to kick Ra'ol Set in the face, but he grabs Paper by the leg and throws him into Bink. Toon blasts a stream of fire at Ra'ol Set as he dives to avoid and then blasts Toon with more white energy. Future Paper speeds at him and knocks him into wall as he drops to the ground. Bink and Paper slowly begin to get up as Future Paper picks Ra'ol Set up by his shirt collar. Kon and Kal arrive in the hallway and charge at the recruits. Bink: Rehto hcae htiw edilloc meht ekam trips over Kal as they both fall to the ground. Toon: Now... Where's Torvak? then cuts to Torvak running down the hall. He then sees Kali and Sci looking around and slows. Torvak: Hello, children. Sci: 'Where's Paper and the others? 'Torvak: 'They're at the cell right now, inside waiting for us. Shall we head there? 'Kali: 'I guess that's fine. directs them down the hall to a cliff. They jump as Torvak smiles. While they head down the mutliple levels, Sci bumps into Kali. 'Sci: 'Seriously though, how did you know about Sydon? 'Kali: 'I just knew, alright? 'Sci: 'Fine... but one of these days I'll find out. 'Torvak: Am I interruppting something? Do you need to head to have quality time together in private? Sci: No... just get us to the cell. And don't ask that ever again. Torvak: 'I'm just saying I know some places... 'Kali: Just ignore him, Sci. elevator reaches the level where the jail cell is, and land in a dark metal room with doors. Torvak turns to them. Torvak: 'Warning... it will be extremely hot. 'Sci: Good thing we got Plumber suits on. doors open as the three exit the room. They look in shock as they see Ra'ol Set's new home. Giant bursts of lava jump upwards, almost reaching the top of the room. The Floor and the ground shakes violently as bursts of lava, bubbles and more shoot upwards, ringing around the 5ft by 500ft long solid bedrock walkway, which leads to a stone solid island of rock. Only 15 feet into the island is the small cell where the Elite member will send eternity in. Kali jumps towards Sci, who hugs her defensively as Torvak grins. Torvak: Well... What do you think?? Kali: It's...um...Nice. Torvak: 'That's what I said when I first saw it. Of course, its a living hell but considering that the Salimorian King helped unleash one of the greatest evils in the entire universe... I think he deserves it. 'Sci: 'Why is this place so... unstable? 'Torvak: Two reasons. One, and we just found this out a couple of years ago... the jail is right under a massive supervolcano. It's semi-active, but we know this. If this thing were to blow, it'd cover at least half the planet in a smoke cloud that would last for a few centuries. Two, the Battle with Rigon caused major damage to our planet. In the shockwave, it caused our dear old President to fall to his death. It also made this a lot more of a dangerous place. We expect within the year, it'll return to its old self. Kali: The President died? I'm sorry for your lost. Torvak: 'Yeah well... one the Vice Presidents is the President now. I guess that's fine. Anyways, follow me. two follow Torvak to the island, where the empty cell is. 'Torvak: 'Take a look at the... fine quality of this cell. 'Sci: You sure it's fine? Torvak: 'Of Course. Trust me.... 'Sci: Alright? and Kali look around when Sci remembers something. Sci: Wait... didn't you say they'd be down here? punches Sci and throws him to the wall as he kicks Kali down, knocking both out. Torvak: 'Are all Plumbers this dumb? then cuts back to the Papers, Bink, the Toons and Ra'ol Set who is now trapped in a magical bubble controlled by Bink running down the hall. 'Paper: There's his office. Let's see what Torvak is up to. enter his office, and begin to look around with the exception of Bink and Ra'ol. Set: You know.... if you were older you might make a great princess for Salimore. Bink: Oh god... Paper: Hey, Ra'ol. Shut up before I personally become Elite myself and fight you to death. Set: But I can't die. Paper: 'Whatever. 'Toon: You two stop, I found something. holds up a file with the words PROJECT: FAILSAFE. Both Present and Future Papers, as well as the Future Toon walk over and read it. Paper: Project: Failsafe. Oh look. A little letter from Lotin.'' '' Paper: '' Janurary 12th, 2014. Dear Friend, It is I. Lotin of the Elite. I once knew you because you helped save my life before I turned rogue on the Plumbers. Well now with this handsome fee, I ask for you to do me a favor. On July 14th, 2014 I shall unleash the Demon King known as Rigon. He is the fearsome figure from the SVT. I need you to be prepared for anything the following days. I believe that I shall control him and thus, become ruler of the galaxy and possibly, the universe. However, I know that plans sometimes don't go the way we want them go, so this is our failsafe. If it appears that we have failed, that Rigon and us have been defeated, then begin this operation. I assume that Hornbok will go to Azmuth, and knowing that Galvan it is safe to say that one of us will be imprisoned in the prision you work in. Now, I ask this. If one of us is brought there, make sure the Plumbers follow you. Imprison them all, free whoever of our team it is, and then dispose of them. I expect you shall do this... or else there will be consquences. Yours truely, Lotin. '' Toon: Dang... how the heck did he prepare all of this that fast? Paper: Wait a second. Where's Kali and Sci? Set: Based on that letter, I'm assuming they went down to where my eternal new home is suppost to be. Paper: Let's go. then cuts back to Torvak a couple minutes later looking at the knocked out Sci and Kali. Torvak: 'You know, for being Rigon's child... he seemed too easy to beat. grins and then sighs. 'Torvak: 'Oh well... I guess I better go get Ra'ol. Let him finish these too off. 'Voice: 'Not a chance, Torvak. turns around and sees Paper, the Toons, Bink, and a trapped Ra'ol Set. 'Torvak: You... impossible! You couldn't have escaped! Toon: Well we did. Now get out of our way before I take out the trash. Torvak: 'You can try.... lifts his arms up and his eyes glow orange. 'Torvak: .roirraW gnillortnoC erif dna enotS yradnegel eht ,kavroT fo ssentaerg eht rof thgif taht sroirraw enots eht nommus I. the rock in the island, 3 soliders appear and walk towards them. Torvak smiles as he jumps up and lands on the top of the cell. Suddenly, the magma shoots upwards and heads towards the sides, removing the lava to reveal solid bedrock. Bink then casts a spell. Bink: ' .looc kcor toh eht ekaM Rock cools off as Paper takes his arrows and shoots at the soliders. Bink shoots spells at Torvak, who defects them with fire. 4 more soliders appear as Ra'ol smiles. 'Set: Go... and fight. It's all a part of the plan. Rock Soliders charge at the Toons, who kick them the ground while Paper punches 2 in the face and uses an arrow to blow another. Bink shoots pink magic at Torvak, only for a giant rock to blow his face, protecting him. Torvak: You might ask as to how I developed these skills. One word: Chosen. then shoots a ball of magma at the Toon's, as they escape the blast. He then jumps down and charges at Paper. Paper is taken down, where Torvak takes out a small knife and attempts to cut him. Paper struggles as his arrrows and crossbow are at the edge, right next to the hot magma, just waiting to be destroyed. Torvak: Lotin will not be happy... but I don't care. looks at his bow and arrow as he pushes Torvak up a bit, but is pushed right back down. Paper: If there's anything I've learned, it's to not die like mom and dad. kicks Torvak up, and knocks him to the ground. Torvak gets up to see Paper punch him in the face, knocking the blade out of his hand. Paper then proceeds to kick him in the groin, followed by a jump over him and kicking him in the back, making Torvak fall down. Paper grabs his hot bow and arrows , and shoots a grey colored one at him. The arrow hits Torvak's right hand and explodes, covering the entire hand in cement. Torvak: That... hurt. raises his now heavy hand and aims for Paper's head, but Paper takes a destroyed Solider's arm and uses it to fight back. The two hit, and break apart at the same time. Torvak jumps at Paper, who falls down and pushes him back. Paper runs up and punches him again, as Torvak creates a fireball. He then grabs Torvak's arm and pulls him to the ground, cracking a bone. Meanwhile, Toon shoots fireballs at the soliders, destroying them. Bink casts a freezing spell, which freaks all the soliders as she runs over to the jail. She destroys the buttons and opens the door. Bink: ' .owt eseht ekawA. and Kali wake up all of a sudden and get up. 'Sci: What happened? Bink: Right now, Paper is fighting Torvak. Lets go. falls to the ground as Paper, on the strip of land that led to the Island looks at him. Paper: Give up. runs over nearby the magma he pushed over, and smiles. Torvak: If I can not win... then I will destroy us all. laughs as the area violently begins to shake. The Magma begins to return where it was as everyone looks in Horror. Kali: He'll kill himself! Torvak: 'I intend to kill us all, my friend. Magma reaches Torvak, burning his legs. He screams in horror as the fire burns him. 'Torvak: See you... in... H.....ah... his entire body is set in flames, screaming as he falls into the pool of magma. Paper looks, shocked as he takes his bow and arrows and runs out the room with the rest of the people. Set: Looks like this isn't going to be my home, now is it? Bink: .ffilc eht fo pot eht ot su dneS. begins to leviate towards the top as the prison shakes even harder. They reach the top as they run towards the exit. Kon and Kal spot them and shout. Kon: 'Where is Torvak?? 'Kal: Yeah, where is he? Paper: Torvak couldn't take it. He killed himself. Now lets go! escape the prison as all of a sudden, a giant explosion occurs and a huge ash cloud reaches into the sky. Sci: 'It'll cover 1/2 the planet in smoke... it'll kill millions. 'Bink: No, it must not. .sevil ynam evas yam ew taht os rats tseraen eht otni onaclovrepus eht morf ekoms dna hsa eht lla tropelet ot evah I srewop eht lla esu I. Smoke and the ash cloud disappear in a flash, and the nearest star appears to be a lot brighter for a second before returning to normal. Bink collapses to the ground as Paper catches her. Paper: Well... looks like we're okay. Except maybe the lava and the fact that entire prison is ruined... Set: Ha, where are you going to take me now? camera cuts to Ra'ol Set being thrown into the cell on the Plumber's ship. Paper: We'll fine somewhere for you... And so help me if you make another comment like the one you made earlier again, then believe me, you will wish that you could die... Toon: And now to the government building, correct? Paper: Yeah, take us over there... Toon: Got it... ship takes off as it begins the short flight towards the government building. Sci and Kali are seen sitting next to each other on the ship. Sci looks angry. Kali: Look, I asked this before, but is something wrong... Sci: You shouldn't have known about Sydon... He's not anywhere in the SVT, I checked... Kali: Ugh, Sci, my mom told me... I was very curious as a child... I still am... Sci: Oh, now I feel stupid... Kali: Don't feel stupid... You're not... Toon: And we're here... camera shows the ship landing in front of the government building. The team gets out again and begins to walk over to the building as they are greeted by Scorn. Scorn: Is this is the squad Hornbok sent me? Paper: Oh so you're prepared? Scorn: Prepared? For what? Giving you the access code to test out the Plumbers new transportation system... Follow me... camera cuts to them arriving at a lab within the building. They all stand just inside it as Slick walks over to a platform with a small console next to it. He presses it. Scorn: Watch this... I think you'll like it... Computer: RECOGNIZED: HORNBOK, M-01; IVADA, M-02. and Ivada appear on the platform, first as yellow energy before materializing into real figures. Hornbok: Ta da! Toon: That was amazing... Ivada: I know, my brother Rassar designed most of it... Hornbok: All we have to do is add you to the system... Ivada: Already added them... Only them, I didn't have time to add anyone else... Scorn: So, ready to try it out? Paper: Yeah... Sci, Toon, Bink, Kali, Future Paper, and Future Toon walk onto the platform. Ivada: It was pretty difficult to find a way to separate Paper and Future Paper's designations, but I think I figured it out... Computer: RECOGNIZED: PAPER, R-01; SCI, R-02; TOON, R-03; BINK, R-04; FUTURE PAPER, G-02; FUTURE TOON, G-03; KALI, G-04; turn into yellow energy versions of themselves and then disappear. The camera cuts to the Fellson City base a moment later. The seven end up in a platform near the corner of the lobby of the base. Hornbok and Ivada teleport in and greet the recruits. Hornbok: This was designed to lower our travel time within the Earth. We can just transport to the closet platform and then go from there... So far we have platforms here, on Azalon, in Center City, and one in Midnight city. We've got plans for more though... Ivada: It's also because over the past two years, most of our ships were destroyed... We've ordered more from our supplier... And the rest are all at the supplier being modified to improve them... They should be back in about two weeks... Hornbok: Uh, except for the one you guys took to Azalon... We're heading back now to take care of it... Ivada: Just stick around until we get back... head to the platform. Computer: RECOGNIZED: HORNBOK, M-01; IVADA, M-02. turn into yellow energy and disappear. The recruits stand there for a moment before they split up and go throughout the base. The camera cuts to the base the next day. Hornbok: Again, congratulations everyone... This is the first time we've all been together since the fight, so this is the first time I've been able to share any of this information with anybody... First off, Paper, Sci, Nick, Toon, Bink, you are all being promoted to Captain for excellent work and leadership skills shown not only in this fight but in all your work... Nick: Thanks Hornbok... Hornbok: Secondly, you are all hereby on a forced vacation for one month... Go where ever, do whatever, just take some time off... you all need it... Toon: Awesome... Is there a third thing? Hornbok: No, just make sure you relax and have some fun... Dismissed... and Syla are seen holding hands as they walk away. Nick walks out, too. Toon and Future Toon quickly walk out in one direction as Future Paper leaves with them, leaving only Paper, Bink, Sci, and Kali in the room. Paper: Are you coming with me, Bink? Sci: We should all go on a vacation together... It would be amazing... Bink: I like that idea... Kali: Okay, but where should we go? Sci: We can decide that when it comes to it... Now let's go... This is going to be so fun! holding hands with Paper: Tell me about it... walk directly out of the front door of the base and arrive on a street in the city. They begin to walk over towards a car, but Paper notices that something is off. He looks up into the sky and sees a massive artificial satellite almost the exact same size of the Earth floating in the sky. Paper: What is that? Kali: Who knows? Sci: Looks like our vacation will have to be put on hold... Paper: There's a world to save... Sci: Okay, but how do we get up there...? No ships, remember? Bink: And I doubt there's a transport platform up there... Paper: Even if there was, I doubt we could find its signal and transport there... So Sci's right... How do we get up-- Sci: Uh, Paper...? softly: Auris... Sci: The dragon? Paper: Yeah, Auris points to the sky and Auris can be seen flying towards them. He lands directly in front of the four. Auris: You called me...? Paper: Yes, take us up there! points to the satellite. Auris: As you wish, master... four climb on and then Auris jumps up and flies towards the satellite. The camera cuts to Auris and then four on him approaching the satellite. They user their Plumber's badges to make Plumber's suits appear around them due to the extreme temperatures in this portion of the atmosphere. Auris gets to the edge of space and then stops. The satellite does not move. The moon is currently on the other side of the Earth, but if it were not, then it would be about half way between Earth and the satellite. Auris: I cannot continue into space, and the satellite is still quite a ways away... Bink: Don't worry... I can fix that... Stenalp owt eht neewtb dleif negyxo na ekam is no apparent effect. Auris: You sure you did something? Bink: I made an oxygen field between the two planets... You should be good to go... Auris: Thank you... continues to fly towards the satellite. The camera cuts to them arriving at the surface of the satellite. Sci: So, this is cool and all, but what is this place? look around and find themselves in the middle of a small town. Some people in the town are looking at them strangely. Sci: People live here? Alien: Yes, they do... Who are you? People of this planet? Paper: We are... takes out a Plumber's badge. Paper: We're also Plumbers... If you wouldn't mind explaining why there is a giant satellite in our skies... Alien: We were notified by our commanders that we would be moving here... This satellite is a safe haven for those who have no where else to go... The people who live here call it the Haven. I guess Earth is just our next stop in our tour throughout the galaxy. We will stay here for a decade or two and then move on... Kali: And you're name is? Alien: You can call me Ecton. I'm from the planet Yanoya, full of terrorists and crime lords... I'll spare you the details... Bink: Well, thanks for the help... Ecton: Gratitude... walks off as the four stay where they are. Paper: I'll tell Hornbok, see if he's ever heard of this so called Haven... uses his communicator to contact Hornbok. Paper: Hornbok, we've got a situation... Hornbok: What would that be? Paper: Still on Earth? Look into the sky... Hornbok: Oh that...? Already on it... Paper: You're standing on it? Hornbok: No... Paper: Oh, we are... Hornbok: How'd you get up there? Paper: Auris helped us... Hornbok: I'll be up in a few minutes... camera cuts to Hornbok and Syla running into a government building in Washington, D.C. Hornbok places his Plumber badge on a door, which opens, leading to a hangar. Hornbok: Luckily the government has allowed us the use of their jets... run over to one and then get in. After a few moments, the jet takes off for the Haven. The camera cuts to Hornbok and Syla walking up to the four on the Haven, with Auris still wandering around just away from them. Hornbok: What have you been able to find out? Paper: It's called the Haven, literally a safe haven for aliens with no other place to go... Apparently, Earth is just their next stop on a galactic tour... Hornbok: The Haven... For once I have no idea what I'm standing on... It's not in any of the Plumber databases... Paper: Should we investigate... Hornbok: I'll take care of it... You guys are on forced vacation, remember? Sci: Hornbok, don't you think we should... Hornbok: I said I'll take care of it... Paper: Alright... turns to Auris. Paper: Let's head back... four walk over to Auris as Hornbok and Syla begin to walk throughout the village. of Part 1